Burning Wasp
|rarity = Uncommon |autoDrops = auto }} BurningWaspCombo0.gif|Excalibur performing Buzzing Sting. BurningWaspCombo1.gif|Excalibur performing Sparking Torture. BurningWaspCombo2.gif|Excalibur performing Guided Claw. Burning Wasp is one of two available Stance mods for Whip type weapons. It is a specialized Stance that trades speed for range, its focused lashing attacks being able to hit targets from deceptively long ranges. The style of the stance utilizes a more flowing combo as opposed to 's slithering, coiling style. Combos |-|Modern look= |move1em = 1 |move2 = Sparking Torture |move2combo = |move2em = 2 |move3 = Guided Claw |move3combo = |move3em = 1 |charge = Rolling Thunder |chargeem = 1 |slide = Spiral Cut |slam = Mountain's Chisel |wall = Weightless Steel |finisher = Resounding Fear }} |-|Legacy look= } |- | style="height:30px;" | Guided Claw || Hold |- |Rolling Thunder |Hold |- | Spiral Cut || Slide + |- | Mountain's Chisel || In Air + |- | Weightless Steel || Wallrun + |- | Resounding Fear || Aiming at Downed Enemy + |- | colspan="2" | = Normal = All Targets = Slam = Proc |} * PS4 Players = * Xbox Players = Notes * Differently from other Stances, Burning Wasp's forced procs are determined according to damage distribution. * Rolling Thunder can only be performed either immediately following the first two attacks of Buzzing Sting/'Sparking Torture', or immediately following another Rolling Thunder; otherwise, when holding without initiating a combo first, the Tenno will launch into the second strike of Guided Claw, if it is unlocked, and only perform a single attack if it is not. (This may potentially be a bug, as until Guided Claw is unlocked, the Tenno will simply perform only the first melee strike under these conditions.) * The final vertical swing of Buzzing Sting and lunging strike of Guided Claw both possess a guaranteed Proc. * The third hit of Sparking Torture (immediately following the pause) is a lunging strike with a wide-swinging arc. Like most melee moves with built-in lunge or dash movements, the distance the Tenno covers is directly affected by their Attack Speed. * The final strikes of the Sparking Torture combo sweeps the air twice a few meters in front of the wielder, but may miss enemies that are too near to the Tenno. * Guided Claw's second attack is a spinning arc which hits enemies around the user; its lunging final thrust possesses innate Punch Through, hitting all enemies in the path of the strike and bypassing physical barriers. * The last hit of Buzzing Sting '''strikes approximately 7m away from the Tenno. '''Guided Claw's final attack has approximately the same physical reach, but is a straight thrust, rather than a downward swing. Tips * Being aware of the Tenno's positioning relative to enemies is key to maximizing the effectiveness of this stance; the majority of Burning Wasp's attacks strike further from the Tenno than most melee stances, and can potentially miss enemies that are too close to the Tenno. * mods will extend both the striking surface and length of all whip weapons. (tested 24Nov2016) ** The default range for whips is 1.5m-7m. ** With a maxed it becomes 1m-9m ** With a maxed it becomes 0.5m-13.5m making whips the longest reaching melee weapons (excluding the gunblade's projectiles). * It is advisable, when using Sparking Torture's lunge, to aim for open space alongside a group of enemies, to maximize the number of impacted targets and compensate for the final attack's tendency to miss particularly close targets. * Guided Claw possesses both a guaranteed status proc and innate Punch Through on its final strike, bypassing all physical cover, including crates, walls, and Blunts. This allows for delivering crowd-control status affects to enemies without waiting for them to expose themselves--or, without exposing the Tenno themself. * Guided Claw is most easily performed by holding on the first strike, as it supersedes Rolling Thunder. * Similarly, Sparking Torture's final strike can also be performed by holding after the pause; the Tenno will automatically follow through after the lunge attack. * The lunging strike on Guided Claw and final swing of Buzzing Sting can be swept to hit a spread of enemies, either by turning the camera while the whip is extended, or (if Align Attacks to Camera is off in the Options > Controls menu) by rotating the Warframe directly, potentially allowing skilled Tenno to deliver guaranteed procs to multiple targets simultaneously. Trivia *Two of Burning Wasp's combos, Buzzing Sting and Sparking Torture, bear names that speak to the nature of the two whips that match Burning Wasp's polarity: Lecta's electric shock, and the grinder-like Atterax's use as a torturous execution device, respectively. Gallery BurningWasp.png|Old appearance Media GamesWise BURNING WASP MOD Whips Melee 2.0 - Warframe Hints Tips Warframe - Burning Wasp mod Melee 2.0 Gameplay !-1 Burning Wasp Combos (Warframe) The Stance Spotlight Whips Edition (Burning Wasp vs. Coiling Viper) de:Brennende Wespe Category:Mods Category:Melee Mods Category:Stance Mods Category:Uncommon Mods Category:Whip Category:Update 13 Category:Vazarin Mods